Everyday
by 8Clarify8
Summary: The one thing that made Shadow stand out the most, in the most insignificant way, wasn't how he could fly without wings, or how he was smarter than the smartest kid in school, or even how he could match Sonic in speed… No, what made Shadow stand out (at least to me) was that he was so ordinary in the best of ways.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everyday**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Amy/Shadow**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used, if so I will state in the beginning of the chapter or at the end. I don't own the Sonic franchise, or the overly used idea of the sonic team in high school, but I do own this story and plot, and I hope you enjoy. **_

High School was never easy, and that's a normal high school. It's even worse when your classmates are super-fast, super smart, super strong, or they can fly, and then there you are, just normal. Well, as normal as someone could be, I suppose.

But there was someone different, even for a school filled with people of different species, mixed species, and other such powers that I wished I had. He was a hedgehog, certainly had a lot of them in our school- but it wasn't even that, the hedgehog was common in this part of Mobius, hell even I'm one. So obviously that isn't what was strange about _him_, about Shadow T. Robotnik.

His colors was one indicator, I suppose, how he was black furred with red stripes, that isn't common, all hedgehogs I've met were all one solid color (hell even I'm pink). But I guess it wasn't even that which made him strange, which made him stand out against all the others misfits of the school.

I was one of the biggest misfits since I didn't fit in _anywhere_, I guess that's why he and I got along so well, we made our own group.

But I don't think it was that either, he just… Stood out and blended in at the same time, the only accessory he wore were two golden bracelets around his wrists, one of which I have with me now. He always wore bland colors, always had sunglasses over his eyes (even inside), his father was a doctor and so he always gave notes to the office that his father wrote for him, a few of which stating that he got migraines easily and was sensitive to light. He always wore baggy jeans and hoodies, and his shoes were silent (I could never tell when he walked in the room, sometimes it was really scary).

But the one day he stood out, the one day when our friendship was tested, pulled, and the seeds of love were planted was the day he _flew_ without _wings_. And it was that day that we would be inseparable… Well, for a while.

The one thing that made Shadow stand out the most, in the most insignificant way, wasn't how he could fly without wings, or how he was smarter than the smartest kid in school, or even how he could match Sonic in speed and Silver in the ability to control chaos emeralds… No, what made Shadow stand out (at least to me) was that he was so ordinary in the best of ways, there was something special about him, I guess that's why I fell in love with him, fell in love with someone who I couldn't believe existed in my world.

Mostly because he wasn't even alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

News traveled fast of the new kid in school, and by third period Amy Rose snooped him out and ended up fallowing him around. Once he turned down an abandoned hallway she stayed against the wall, her curiosity was as bad as a cat's (_no offense to Blaze, of course…_), and she was highly curious about the guy.

Another outcast, like her?

Of course she was curious!

There weren't very many here, well very many she was friends with anyways.

He disappeared as soon as he stepped into the hallway and Amy was left against the wall, questioning her morals. She sighed and as she took a step forward and as soon as she did she was pushed right back against the wall.

Amy gasped in shock as she stared at her reflection in sunglasses, they slowly got pulled down and ruby red eyes scanned over her eyes and face- they seemed to glow in the low lighting of the crummy school hallway and his hood.

"Why are you following me? Looking to pick pocket my wallet? Hoping I'll drop something so you can pick it up?"

"What? No, no! That's not what I was doing at all!"

"Then what were you doing?" His grip on her shoulder tightened but she did not wince, she looked right in his eyes with a stubborn tilt upwards of her chin.

"I was curious and following hoping for a chance to introduce myself and hopefully start a friendship."

The guy blinked his red eyes a few times, obvious shock in them as his eyes flickered between hers searching for lies. He quickly put his sunglasses back on and let go of her shoulder.

"If you truly wish to establish a friendship with me-" he stuck his hand out for her to shake, "-My name is Shadow Tee Robotnik."

"Amy Marilyn Rose." She grabbed his hand with her own and crinkled her nose. "Tee?"

"Yeah, like 'Tee' in golf?" He did the golfing motions to emphasize. "It was my father's father middle name and it's been mine for 17 years."

Amy tilted her head.

"Also if you really wanted to establish a friendship with me, you could help me find the science lab."


End file.
